


How Can You Love Me?

by NameMeLife



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gajevy - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameMeLife/pseuds/NameMeLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the past is too painful to face, embrace those who hold you dear and let their love give you strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Can You Love Me?

**How Can You Love Me?**

_-_

_When the past is too painful to face, embrace those who hold you dear and let their love give you strength._

_-_

Hiro Mashima is a superhuman art machine who owns Fairy Tail and stops time in his free time. Like seriously he works like 50 hours a day, the dude is amazing.

* * *

 

Forget.

 

It used to be so easy. Just avoid thinking about it, avoid looking at them. That's all there was to it. No effort involved.

 

Distance yourself.

 

But then they pulled you in. By their laughing, their smiles. By their overall happiness. It just rubbed off on you.

 

Don't get too close.

 

You could still avoid it. It wasn't too hard. Just keep an iron exterior. Don't show emotions. Tell yourself their acceptance is naivety. Their friendliness is a trap.

 

Don't be drawn in.

 

So there were times of weakness, your emotions got ahold of you. Go on a mission, pick a fight, joke around.

 

Distract yourself.

 

You were ready for it, you could avoid it. Just don't think at all. But you weren't ready. You had all of your defenses up, but it wasn't enough.

 

You weren't ready for Her.

 

The closer you got, the harder it was to avoid the truth. Now you had to come face to face with it. Now you had to look it in the eye every day.

 

Now you can't fight it anymore.

 

You are on the floor, your chest tight with the memory, you're choking on your shame. The emotions overtaking you.

 

It's a battle you can't win.

 

"Not if you fight alone," a voice softly says, "but you're not alone now. You've got us. You've got me."

 

Thin arms close around you.

 

The small weight of a body presses onto you, with it you feel like you can take on the world. It clings to you, as if you'll fly away. But you won't. You can't.

 

"I'll fight by your side. I won't ever leave you, so don't be afraid. I'll always love you."

 

Even as small as she is, she holds you so tight. You can't think of why she does it. Why would she care for someone like you?

 

How can she love you?

 

"Because I love you for who you are as of now, and I wouldn't trade that for the world. I will never forgive you, but neither would I go back and change a thing. The past has brought you here and made you who you are today..."

 

"...I will never let the present you go, Gajeel, Never."

 

And you believe her.

**Author's Note:**

> A friendly (mostly awkward) note from the nonprofessional 'is author even the right word?' author:
> 
> note.
> 
> A little more friendly:
> 
> Thanks again for reading, "Blah Blah Blah", something about reviews, thank you this person, that person, my rabbit, and another desperate something about reviews.
> 
> I'm hungry tired and not even sure if I really wrote this. I'll do a reality check back in the morning- wait it is morning...
> 
> Did I say this was Fairy Tail? Oh wait I think that's a tag thing.
> 
> I get emotionally confused when I'm tired and hungry.
> 
> Oh, and before I forget the friendly note:
> 
> :) note


End file.
